


Second Thoughts

by JudyL



Series: My Sentinel Universe [16]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyL/pseuds/JudyL
Summary: Originally posted September 28, 2003Does Blair really want to be a cop? Jim's not so sure.





	Second Thoughts

Jim heard Blair come in the front door and called down to him from his bedroom. "Hey, Blair. How was your day?"

Keys clinked into the basket and the backpack thumped onto the floor. "Oh, man, Jim. You will not believe what we covered in class today." Clump, clump, clump.

What the? What is Blair wearing? I though he had on running shoes this morning. Jim closed his dresser drawer and moved quickly to the stairs, hoping to catch a look at his roommate before he got to his room to change.

He didn't have to worry about that though, Blair was heading back into the living room with a bottle of water. Jim stopped in his tracks on the stair. The Sentinel rubbed his eyes and shook his head, sure that his vision was being affected by something.

Blair stood in the living room wearing cadet blues and jackboots. His regulation haircut was almost as short as Jim's. A holster rested at his hip carrying the biggest gun Jim had ever seen. What is that? A 45?

"Sandburg! What the hell? You're temporary permit does not allow you to carry a weapon, only practice on the range. Where did you get that thing?" Jim continued down the stairs to stand in front of his partner. When did he cut his hair?

"What do you mean, Jim? You helped me pick it out." Sandburg shrugged and took another guzzle of water, unconcerned by his partner's confusion.

"And what's with the uniform? And your hair? Simon went to an awful lot of trouble to get you that waiver," Jim asked circling his friend, trying to decide if he needed to hunt for pods in the basement.

"I don't know what the big deal is, Jimbo. I just want to be a good cop. Figured I might as well look like one too. Speaking of which, we were covering weapon protocols today and I think you may want to go over my notes, man. You drop your gun way too much for my liking. I mean, what am I supposed to do with a partner who can't hold onto his weapon?"

"?" Jim stared at Blair. "What the hell have you done with my partner?" he shouted grabbing Blair by the shoulder and spinning him around so they were face to face.

"What the hell's your problem, Ellison?" Sandburg shouted back. "You wanted a cop for a partner, well, you got a cop for a partner! Now back off." With that he pushed Jim's hands away and stomped to his room.

Jim ran his hands through his hair, bewilderment painted across his face. Moments later, Blair came out of his bedroom, still wearing his uniform and gun.

"I'm going out with some of the guys, Jim. The uniform's a real chick magnet, and the gun… whoa, man, you should see 'em swoon." Blair flashed a broad grin at his roommate. "Try to get over this problem before I get back, Ellison. But don't wait up."

Sandburg grabbed his keys and breezed out the door pulling it too behind him.

Jim stared at the door. Blair?

He turned around and started toward the balcony. The door opened. "Jim, I'm home."

And Jim's eyes popped open. He caught his breath his eyes darting around his room. Blair! Ellison bolted off the bed and practically flew down the stairs and toward the kitchen.

He ran into Blair who was coming back around the corner with a bottle of water.

"Whoa!" Blair exclaimed reaching out to catch Jim's arms as his friend grabbed his to keep them both from falling. "Slow down, big guy, where's the fire?"

Jim soaked up the sight of his friend. Long, unruly curls framed a confused face. Blair's normal Academy wear, dark pants and a light blue shirt over a T-shirt as well as a pair of black running shoes that Sneaks would kill for.

"Jim? What's wrong, man?" Blair asked giving the older man a slight shake.

Ellison looked his Guide in the eye for a long minute. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"What are you talking about, Jim?"

"The Academy. Being a cop. Is this really what you want to do?"

"We've discussed this, Jim. I want to be your partner. The only way I can do that is to become a cop. I'm okay with that. Besides, I won't really be doing anything I haven't already been doing. I'll be backing you up, like I always have. Only now I'll have the training to handle the situations I follow you into."

He grinned and continued. "I'll be doing your paperwork, like before, but I'll get paid for it. And most importantly, I'll be able to ignore you legitimately when you tell me to stay in the truck."

Jim sighed and dropped his hands from Blair's arms. He nodded and moved slowly to sit on the couch.

"What brought this on, Jim?" Blair asked following his friend and sitting beside him, concern lacing his voice.

Ellison wiped a hand across his face. "I just had the strangest dream, Chief. You came home from class dressed like Naomi's nightmare vision of you as a pig in jackboots. You'd cut your hair and planned to go out with the guys to impress some girls with your gun." Jim shuddered and looked at Blair.

"I cut my hair?"

Jim laughed. "Yeah, Chief, it was shorter than mine."

"God, Jim, that was some nightmare," Blair said trying to keep from grinning. It didn't work and they both chuckled. "I can't really see myself going with a buzz cut. Tried it once, my ears froze during the winter."

Jim reached out and tugged gently on one curly lock. "Guess I'm having more trouble with this than you are. I just remember you saying once that you did not want to be a cop."

Blair frowned thoughtfully. "I don't ever remember saying those exact words Jim. I never really saw myself as a cop. I mean, before I met you it wouldn't have been a career choice."

Ellison frowned. "Before me…"

Blair put his hand up, silencing the Sentinel. "The fact of the matter is Jim, that my whole career has always been about Sentinels. That hasn't changed. I thought I wanted to study Sentinels, but the truth is it's much more satisfying working with a Sentinel."

Jim weighed his Guide's words carefully sensing nothing but honest conviction in them. "So what you're saying is that you'd be working with me no matter what I did. Even if I was a garbage man, or a ditch digger?"

Sandburg grinned. "Sure Jim. I'd drive the truck, or be glad to hold your shovel. But being the bigger, stronger member of this partnership, I'm sure you'd do all the physical stuff."

Ellison groaned and grabbed his friend in a headlock. "Just for that you get to make dinner," he said giving the younger man a noogie.

"Hey, ow, let go, man. Not the hair," Blair fought back tickling Jim's side causing the big man to release his hold. Blair bounced off the couch grinning keeping his guard up in case the Sentinel planned to continue the attack. "Not such a big deal there, Jim. It's my night to cook anyway."

Jim grinned back, sprawling back onto the couch. "Get to it, Junior. I'm hungry."

Blair snapped off a salute and turned on his heel, marching into the kitchen. He started humming a military marching tune, adding in the occasional drum roll on the counter as he prepared the meal.

Jim listened from the couch, grinning sappily. Blair couldn't hide his feelings for long. At least not from his Sentinel. If he were truly troubled by his decision to become a cop, I would have picked up on it by now.

"So, Sandburg, what did you learn at school today?"

"Aw, man, Jim, you would not believe… we covered weapon protocols. It was very interesting… you know, you may want to go over my notes."

Jim groaned loudly and sunk down into the couch covering his face with his hands.

End


End file.
